Boyfriend Shopping
by Queen Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Clary and Isabelle went boyfriend shopping in the newly open store for single young women. JACE/CLARY and SIMON/ISABELLE


**Summary: Clary and Isabelle went boyfriend shopping in the newly open store for single young women. JACE/CLARY and SIMON/ISABELLE  
**

**A/N: Here is my try at something like this :) This will be a CLACE and SIMON/ISABELLE fanfic with a side of SIMON/CLARY. Both Isabelle and Clary are 18 and about to graduate high-school.  
**

**I do not and will not own TMI. I just own the plot and my original characters.**

**Please tell me what you think so far about it :)**

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**Boyfriend Shopping  
**

**X.X.X.X**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

The building Boutique de L'amour had just opened around ten o'clock A.M in the morning to the New York City population. The store was made for targeting young single women who needed 'company' for short period of time. Human men were lined up sitting down on a stool behind glass bar holding a huge sign in front of them explaining what they could and could not do and such.

Clary had felt the guilty pleasure of giving into the urge of going into the store doing some sight-seeing. She was a young newly appointed single woman who had just dumped her boyfriend a week ago. She passed by a few glass stalls and read a few signs saying the men names and their rights, stopping by a glass stall that held a young man, around the age of 19, the same of her stared at her with something in his eyes.

"CLARY!" waved Isabelle Lightwood, her best-friend. She pushed through the crowd of single women to meet up with her best-friend. Clary flushed, embarrassed at being caught being here. Was she this desperate in getting a date? Why was Isabelle here to start off with?

Isabelle was wearing a very short red dress with black heels. Her long raven hair touch her mid-back gaining a lot of attention of the men in the stalls, while she Clary just wore a plain dark red short sleeve v-shaped shirt with blue jeans, finishing with some old worn out sneakers. Comparing to Isabelle, Clary felt rather unattractive.

"I'm surprise to see you here," Isabelle teased and Clary rolled her green eyes at her friend actions.

"What I can't go shopping?"

"Why would you be here for shopping?" Isabelle winked,

Clary sighed-"Why are YOU here then Izzy?"

Isabelle turned bright red,

"I'm just curious."

"Yeaaa curious." Clary replied sarcastically, watching as her friend shoulders slumped.

"Fine, if you must know. I need a boyfriend for this party next week." Isabelle told her- "Who are you bringing? I heard that you broke up with Julian."

That was right...Isabelle Lightwood was one of the most popular girls in her high-school next to Aline, Steele, and Kaelie. She had been invited to the graduation eve party and she then invited her Clary to attend, since she haven't receive an invite yet.

"We mind as well do some shopping then." Clary suggested with a hint of annoyance, reading card after card on the glass containers about the men.

**KYLE JORDAN**

**AGE 18**

**SKILLS COOKING, DRIVING,  
**

**WEAKNESS SHORT TEMPER**

**PRICE 500 THE FIRST MONTH**

**WILL TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF**

**MUST PROVIDE HOME**

"He looks cute." Isabelle commented; at the very young adult male through the glass. Who stared at them with an air of coolness.

Clary read the card.

"Short temper? I don't think so." Clary said, before moving on.

**SIMON LEWIS**

**AGE 19**

**SKILLS: NERD, WRITING AND ACCOUNTING**

**WEAKNESS NOT ENOUGH BODY STRENGTH**

**PRICE 800 FOR FIRST MONTH**

**WILL TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF **

**MUST PROVIDE HOME**

The moment that Clary caught his eyes she felt an instant connection. It was not like one of those love at first sights, but more as a friend vibe. The store clerk walked next to them but before she utter a word to the clerk about taking this one, (Simon looked through the glass with a hopeful look), something else caught her eye. In the glass stall beside this one sat a golden-haired angel surrounded about younger girls than her. He grinned at them all and winked.

Clary walked in front of his stall, as she heard Isabelle talking to the clerk about taking Simon.

Clary almost got run over by the tweens. She read the card,

**JACE WAYLAND**

**AGE 19**

**SKILLS PERFECT IN EVERYTHING**

**WEAKNESS COCKINESS, STUBBORNNESS, FLIRT**

**PRICE 1500 FOR THE FIRST MONTH**

**WILL TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF**

**MUST PROVIDE HOME**

"I want this one." Clary told the clerk, taking out most of her savings from her purse. Isabelle walked next to her with Simon who stood awkward with them. The clerk smiled sadly at Clary, taking the stall key from her belt- "I must warn you miss, this one is a heart-breaker." The clerk warned.

"It's alright, I just needed him for one date." Clary reassure both herself and the clerk.

The clerk remained unconvinced.

"Just read the contract before signing, Miss." She opened the stall. Jace stepped out. His golden eyes almost pierced right into her heart, but she gather herself up.

"O-okay let go check out"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The moment Jace stepped out the stall he kept on winking and flirting with most girls which almost pissed Clary off. He would be hers for a month and at least he could be faithful.

Clary picked up the pin on the desk and carefully read the contract.

**JACE WAYLAND**

**THIS IS AN AGREEMENT THAT THE COSTUMER Clarissa Morgenstern WILL UNDERSTAND AND FOLLOW OUR RULES. **

**IF BREACH THE COSTUMER WILL PAY A HEAVY FINE OF 20,000 DOLLARS.**

**OUR RULES ARE:**

**NO SEX**

**NO SHARING**

**NO KILLING**

**NO HITTING**

**NO ABUSING**

**NO STALKING**

**NO HARASSING**

**-HIS RIGHTS INCLUDES**

***FREEDOM OF SPEECH**

***FREEDOM TO CALL OUR STORE IF BREACHMENT WAS MADE**

***MUST LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY**

***NO HITTING,STALKING AND HARASSING**

***FAITHFULNESS TO YOU**

**PRINT CONSUMER NAME HERE_**

**PRINT PRODUCT NAME HERE_**

**SIGN CONSUMER NAME_**

**SIGN PRODUCT NAME_**

**SIGN CLERK NAME_**

**DATE_**

When the paper work was all done with and she paid the clerk. Jace had went to the back and gathered his things which was all in a suitcase.

Isabelle finished her paper work too. Clary felt her pockets empty when she paid for him.

"When are we leaving, cutie?" Jace asked; leaning down and kissing Clary's cheek and for some reason she felt somewhat sick.


End file.
